Recently, a number of water-powered recreational vehicles have become available, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,258,301 and 8,336,805. These devices have a user-supporting or “body unit” assembly that allows a person to fly above the water. The body unit receives pressurized fluid through a hose attached to a personal watercraft that remains on the surface of the water. The body unit of these devices can include a throttle control or other input device that electronically communicates with the watercraft providing the pressurized fluid to the body unit. The electronic communication is provided through a cable or wire that runs along the length of the hose. However, during operation of these recreational vehicles, numerous maneuvers may be performed that can twist or otherwise exert large amounts of force on the electrical cable or wire. In addition, the devices employ high pressure fluid flow (including salt water if used in the ocean) in the immediate vicinity to the electronic cable or wire. If the electrical cable is located inside the hose, the fluid flow could damage the electrical cable. If the electrical cable is located along the outside of the hose, the electrical cable may be damaged by the twisting action. These conditions present challenges for typical electrical rotary contact configurations. The present disclosure provides improved electrical rotary contact systems to overcome such harsh performance conditions.